facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Abban
Abban was a Force sensitive man who is believed to have been born in North America. Little to nothing is known of his personal life or early life, as he is a man of very few words. He is most known for being the first Chancellor of the Stonewall Federation. He is a member of the Federation Knights, being the founder of it. The Second Confederate War Abban was discovered, or rather, revealed himself during the Second Confederate War. When the war broke out fully, Abban and his two compatriots, Romulus and Remus, were living in the hills of Arkansas, all that remained of the order known as the Medius Order. The three were Force users who believed that the true will of the Force did not come from the light side or the dark side. The three commented that they are all that remains of the "thousand year old order". The three Medius Order compatriots decided, as they felt the conflict of the war through the Force, to intervene and help stop what they perceived to be darkness and evil. The three arrived outside of Pine Bluff, Arkansas, where they awaited the inevitable conflict between Confederate-American Imperial troops and the S.I.R.. Once the Confederate-American Imperial troops landed and began the siege, Abban and his compatriots intervened when Jedi Masters Aden Fader and Yux Tarm were engaged in a duel with Darth Lues, Darth Ignarus, Darth Triduana, and Darth Exsto. Abban ordered Darth Lues and his band of Sith Lords to leave, however Lues simply attacked the three neutral Force Users with Force Lightening, who simply absorbed the attack and unleashed it back upon Lues. Momentarily stunned, Lues drew his lightsaber and assaulted Abban who easily deflected the lightsaber strikes with his phrik sword. Abban severely injured Darth Lues while Darth Ignarus killed Remus. After the duel, Abban formally introduced himself to Fader and Tarm, who thanked him for the help. The group of four fled with the rest of Stonewall Forces into the United States of Americans after dueling several Kira's Kingdom operatives. Once Abban and Fader reached Oklahoma City, Fader took Abban with him to meet with Darth Atrumcavus about forming the Stonewall Federation. Meeting in space where Atrumcavus had been a prisoner years ago aboard a space ship, the three discussed the possibility of having the Consortium a part of the federation. The two returned to Lee, the temporary capital of the Stonewall Independent Republic. Abban helped stave off the Stanforth Loyalists and end the war. Additionally, he took part in the Stonewall Peace Accords. Chancellor After the end of the war, Abban was elected as Chancellor of the Stonewall Federation. As Chancellor, Abban ruled with insight from the Force, however over time he grew very weary of the politics involved. During the time, he supported several military acts to expand the military, and agreed to allow the Confederate Jedi Order exclude themselves on Aduro from Stonewall Federation influence. Abban served for less than a year as Chancellor and left office, after signing a Constitutional Amendment to change requirements to be the Chancellor. Initially only Force Sensitive Canus Order members could serve as Chancellor, however with the hatred against Force users in the federation, the amendment passed with nearly 100% approval of the population. Abban left office in late 11 NE, hoping to focus more on the Force and the Federation Knights. Federation Knights Upon his resignation from office, Abban made it his top priority to keep the Federation Knights expanding to deal with the threats to the Federation and Chancellor that only Force users could handle. Although friends with several Jedi, Abban believed that the Jedi were weak because they shielded themselves from parts of the Force they believed were dark and taboo. Abban had no such belief, believing the Force itself was pure and its users "light" or "dark", depending upon their intentions. Over the course of his leadership of the Federation Knights, Abban worked together with the Imperial Order of Knights (being that both orders were very similar), even sending his top instructor, Conrad Orello, to assist in training. Category:Stonewall Federation Category:Characters by Nathan Fater